Capitol Hill, Washington, D.C.
, Supreme Court of the United States, Library of Congress, and house and senate office buildings.]] Capitol Hill, aside from being a metonym for the United States Congress, is the largest historic residential neighborhood in Washington D.C., stretching easterly in front of the U.S. Capitol along wide avenues. It is one of the oldest residential communities in Washington, and with roughly 35,000 people in just under two square miles, it is also one of the most densely populated. As a geographic feature, Capitol Hill rises in the center of the District of Columbia and extends eastward. In the 18th century the hill was called Jenkins Hill or Jenkins Heights by Pierre L'Enfant in 1791 as he began to develop his plan for the new Federal City. He chose to locate the "Congress House" on the crest of the hill, facing the city, a site that L'Enfant characterized as a "pedestal waiting for a superstructure." But it is important to recall that the site of the Capitol is located on a tract of land that had for many years belonged to the Carroll family and was noted in their records of ownership as "New Troy." While it was rumored that a man named Jenkins had once pastured some livestock at the site of the Capitol (and thus his name was associated with the site), artist John Trumbull, who would paint several murals inside the Capitol's rotunda, reported in 1791 that the site was covered with a thick woods. Hence it was unlikely that any livestock had ever grazed there and further Mr. Jenkins must have grazed his cows somewhere else. The Capitol Hill neighborhood today straddles two quadrants of the city, Southeast and Northeast, and a large portion is now designated as the Capitol Hill historic district. The name Capitol Hill is often used to refer to both the historic district and to the larger neighborhood around it. To the east of Capitol Hill lies the Anacostia River, to the north is the H Street corridor and to the south is the Southeast/Southwest Freeway and the Washington Navy Yard. History The neighborhood that is now called Capitol Hill began when the government began work at two locations, the U.S. Capitol and the Washington Navy Yard. It became a distinct community between 1799 and 1810 as the federal government became a major employer. The first stage in its early history was that of a boarding house community developed for members of Congress. In the early years of the Republic, few Congressmen wished to establish permanent residence in the city. Instead, most preferred to live in boarding houses within walking distance of the Capitol. In 1799 the Washington Navy Yard was established on the banks of the Anacostia River, and provided jobs to craftsmen who built and repaired ships. Many of the craftsmen who were employed both at the Navy Yard and in the construction of the Capitol chose to live within walking distance, to the east of the Capitol and the north of the Navy Yard. They became the original residential population of the neighborhood. In 1806 President Thomas Jefferson selected the location of the Marine Barracks, which had to be within marching distance of both the Capitol and the White House, not far from the Washington Navy Yard. By 1810 shops, goldsmiths, blacksmiths, and churches were flourishing in the area. The Civil War resulted in more construction in the Capitol Hill area, including the building of hospitals. Construction of new houses continued in the 1870s and 1880s. The neighborhood began to divide along racial and economic class lines. Electricity, piped water, and plumbing were introduced in the 1890s, and were first available in the downtown areas of the District of Columbia, including Capitol Hill. There was a real estate development boom between 1890 and 1910 as the Capitol Hill area became one of the first neighborhoods having these modern conveniences. In 1976, the Capitol Hill Historic District was placed on the National Register of Historic Places. It is one of the largest historic districts in the United States. The boundaries of the historic district are irregular, extending southward from F Street NE, as far east as 14th Street, as far west as South Capitol Street, and with a southern limit marked chiefly by Virginia Avenue but including some territory as far south as M Street SE. It includes buildings from the Federal period (1800 to 1820) through 1919, but most of the buildings are late Victorian. Capitol Hill has remained a fairly stable middle class neighborhood throughout its existence. During the so called "Crack Epidemic" of the 1980's, its fringes were often affected. More recently, the neighborhood has undergone intense gentrification. Description Capitol Hill's landmarks include not only the United States Capitol, but also the Senate and House office buildings, the Supreme Court, the Library of Congress, the Heritage Foundation, the U.S. Marine Barracks, the Washington Navy Yard, and Congressional Cemetery. It is, however, largely a residential neighborhood composed predominantly of rowhouses of different stylistic varieties and periods. Side by side exist early 19th century manor houses, Federal townhouses, small frame dwellings, ornate Italianate bracketed houses and the late 19th century press brick rowhouses with their often whimsical decorative elements combining Richardsonian Romanesque, Queen Anne, and Eastlakian motifs. The main non-residential corridor of Capitol Hill is Pennsylvania Avenue, a lively commercial street with shops, restaurants and bars. Eastern Market is an 1873 public market on 7th Street SE, where vendors sell fresh meat and produce in indoor stalls and at outdoor farmers' stands. It is a community anchor for nearby stores and restaurants. It is also the site of an outdoor flea market every weekend. After a major fire gutted the main market building on April 30, 2007, restoration of the building began. It is expected to be completed in early 2009. Merchants have been temporarily relocated to a structure across the street. Barracks Row (8th Street SE), so called because of its proximity to the U.S. Marine Barracks, is one of the city's oldest commercial corridors. It dates to the late 18th century and has recently been revitalized. Recent estimates in Capitol Hill newspapers suggest as many as a third of all Members of Congress live on Capitol Hill while in Washington. Famous people who were born in the Capitol Hill neighborhood include John Philip Sousa and J. Edgar Hoover. Frederick Douglass's former house can be found in the 300 block of A Street Northeast. (In the 1970s the Douglass house was later used as an African Art Museum). Capitol Hill has several local community newspapers, such as the Hill Rag and the Voice of the Hillhttp://www.voiceofthehill.com. External links * Capitol Hill Historic District * Capitol Hill at Cultural Tourism DC * Photos of the Capitol Hill Neighborhood Category:Neighborhoods in Washington, D.C.